


Touch

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Making Out, Oral, Slash, Spike&Valve, Sticky, continuing story arc, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: Wedge and Hot Shot have a little alone time away from the others.Tie-in to 'Better this Way' and 'Say it with Love'.
Relationships: Wedge/Hot Shot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Touch

**C.M.D: Still riding the RBA high and I really wanted to get to some yummies out after 'Better this Way'. After all, what we really want is to see these two dorks all wrapped up in each other~**

"H-how... how d-did we g-get here a... ag-again?"

Hot Shot gasped a little as his lip components were snatched up in a kiss; large servos playing idly with his rims before following the line of piping to the front of his chestplates. A chuckle left his partner, the other youngling drawing back a few inches to meet his gaze.

"Well," Wedge began to explain, "You offered to come watch me dispose of the trash and check the compactor room for anomalies before the evening cycle."

Rugged fingers were still moving, rubbing at his piping with gentle pinches and slow strokes, occasionally attempting to wriggle into the space between his seams. The multi-changer shivered at the sensations, dropping his gaze to the side as the orange youngling's half-shuttered optics did nothing to soothe the thrumming of his neural net.

"O-okay, but t-that's not what I-i meant," Hot Shot managed to stutter out, plating growing hotter as one of those larger servos slid down his backstruts to cup at his waist. He thought his legs would give out completely as the triple-changer pressed him harder against the wall, the glass from his cab a freezing touch upon his condensing frame.

Wedge hummed thoughtfully as he leaned in, planting fleeting kisses across the smaller youngling's helm and cheekplates. "Care to elaborate?"

There was a fog growing in his helm every time that mouth touched his plating, making it very difficult for the red recruit to focus. "Y-you... y-you know? T-this a-and...," he vented softly, helm tilting back as his companion pressed a fire-filled line of pecks across his jaw, "I-in here."

The ex-Decepticon's vocalizer sounded suddenly right next to his audio receptor, causing Hot Shot to flinch as it stirred the air around them. "Well, maybe if you didn't insist on always starting things every time we come here, I wouldn't constantly be groping you in the trash room," he husked, denta nibbling softly at the other's audial fin.

Hot Shot moaned this time, fingers twisting sharply into the safety wire around Wedge's cab. "N-not fair," he whimpered, as his partner's mouth trailed down to his exposed neck cables, continuing their gentle biting there in between kisses.

So maybe he did kinda, sort of, initiate this all the time. It wasn't like they got much alone time together. They bunked in separate rooms, were usually preoccupied with classes and emergencies throughout the week, not to mention that neither of them was very keen on making a huge scene of their new relationship for everyone to see. Sneaking off was the best choice- but they could only do it at a time where they knew they wouldn't get in trouble for it and when Scorch couldn't follow after them either. Still... Wedge was exaggerating. He'd only been dancing to a new song Whirl had sent him while the other recruit had been busy!

His engine turned over sharply as the red youngling found himself hoisted upwards, a rough servo cupping his aft as the other pulled his legs around the orange recruit's waist. Hot Shot trembled as the change in position melded their frames together even closer than they'd been before, his codpiece rubbing sensually against Wedge's pelvic plating. The ex-Decepticon was smirking up at him with an expression that heated his neural net, creating a sensation like molten lava to run through his energon lines at its presence.

"Excuses, Hot Shot?," came the hushed taunt.

The multi-changer pouted for an astrosecond, before he snatched his friend's helm, slamming their mouths together in another heated kiss. They remained lip-locked for several kliks, engines thrumming and reverberating in each other's frame, until Wedge changed the angle slightly; catching Hot Shot off-guard long enough to nip at his bottom lip component, before re-initiating the kiss, a gloss slipping hungrily into the Autobot's mouth. Cooling fans whirred to life then, mouths entangled and frame rolling against the triple-changer, while rugged servos palmed heavily at his hips and thighs. Moaning loudly, Hot Shot dug his fingers into the orange youngling's wheel wells, thrown by the calculated pressing into his own sensitive hip joint. At his wild bucking, Wedge reacted by grinding hard into the smaller recruit's codpiece- Hot Shot freezing as he heard his plating slide out of place with a loud click, cold air brushing against his suddenly exposed interface array.

"S-stop! STOP!," the red youngling shouted, shoving against his friend's shoulder tires.

Wedge backed off at once, letting Hot Shot's pedes drop back to the ground as he stepped away some more, face twisted in hurt and confusion. "What... What's wrong? I... I-i thought you were into this."

The multi-changer couldn't focus on the orange recruit or his words, too preoccupied with trying to close his plating once more. Unfortunately, he was running too hot; his spike, erecting the moment his codpiece retracted, could not be forced back into its housing just yet. Quickly, he turned away to try and hide his array from his friend's sight. Too late though. Wedge had seen, and while he shuffled forward a couple steps, he moved no further for fear of upsetting the red youngling. "H-hot Shot, please... T-talk to me," the ex-Decepticon begged.

He was embarrassed and scared enough that coolant was already pooling into his optics, but he glanced back at the triple-changer all the same, feeling even more miserable at the spark-broken expression Wedge bore. "I-i...," Hot Shot whispered weakly, unable to hold his gaze, "I'm s-sorry. I-i don't know w-why it... I-i've n-never..."

He heard Wedge shift awkwardly, a slow vent escaping him after several astroseconds. "...y-you, um, you've never been t-touched, before?," the orange youngling questioned quietly.

"A-and you have?!," Hot Shot shot back testily.

He thought he was going to purge when his companion answered with a neutral, "Yes."

The tears swelled, sliding down his cheekplates now, as the multi-changer was hit by a wave of inadequacy. He sometimes forgot that Wedge was slightly older than the others; of course he would have done something like interfacing. He probably had done it a hundred times over. And here, Hot Shot stood, acting like an over-sized sparkling, uncertain and slightly frightened about using his own interface array.

He never realized that Wedge had drawn closer until he saw the servos pressing gently against the wall, above his helm, that tender vocalizer speaking softly near his audio receptor. "I'm sorry, Hot Shot. I-i assumed... from things Scorch had said in the past...," the ex-Decepticon said, tone rife with regret. "I should have realized sooner."

"I-it's not like I'm a n-newspark," the red youngling snapped. He wasn't sure who he was more upset at: Scorch, who was saying untrue things about him to others, or Wedge, for believing a single lie that came from the athlete's mouth. "I-i've had 'bot-friends before! W-we... we j-just did things, w-with panels cl-closed..."

It was silent for a moment between them after his little confession. The compactor room felt too cold, even with Wedge standing a mere couple inches behind him; the temperature and his unspoken shame finally drawing his spike back into its housing case. Hot Shot hesitated though on sliding his codpiece back in place entirely.

"...I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for," Wedge spoke softly from behind the multi-changer, "Your trust is important to me, Hot Shot. We can try taking this slow next time; let's just go play some games for now."

"W-wait," came the desperate, little squeak as the taller recruit began to pull back. "W-wait... C-can you...?"

Hot Shot wasn't quite sure what it was he was trying to say, but the thick arms circling his frame in a loose hug helped to soothe the crackling of his neural net. Melting into the embrace, the Autobot smiled as the back of his helm was peppered with feather-soft kisses. His plating was just beginning to warm up again when he felt his friend's servos shift; one pressing flatly against the front of his chestplates, its partner hovering above a hip.

"Is this okay?," Wedge asked, lip components brushing against his audio receptor.

The shorter youngling nodded quickly, engine starting a rolling purr as the triple-changer laid his servos down, thumbs rubbing solid patterns into the red plating. It seemed as though they stood there for an eternity: Wedge's gentle touch mapping across his frame tenderly, pecking the back of his helm, neck, shoulders... Igniting a small flame within Hot Shot that was building slowly into an inferno. Soon enough, the Autobot's spike was pressurizing once more, the bio-lights down its side glowing dimly in the muted light of the trash room. The moment he became aware of it, so too, did Wedge; his servo dropping from the multi-changer's chestplates to hover under the thin shaft, waiting.

"Do you want to stop?"

Hot Shot laid his helm on the wall, hesitating to reply. There was still a pit of fear and uncertainty in the bottom of his fuel tanks, but his plating felt hot where Wedge leaned against him and his sensory grid buzzed with longing. Before his courage faltered, or the orange recruit pulled away, the shorter youngling thrust forward, sliding his spike into his companion's cupped palm. The electrifying friction wrought a choking gasp from his vocalizer, a second echoing from behind his helm.

"Good, good...," Wedge mumbled, dotting kisses all over the rim cap of his back-mounted tanks, his servo adjusting around the twitching spike. "That's good, Hot Shot. You're being really brave. I'm so proud of you."

The Autobot let a whimper escape as his friend curled his fingers even tighter around his shaft, smothering the bio-lights completely as he slowly stroked up and down the silver member. The words of encouragement continued against his shoulder plating, each one punctured at its end with a firm squeeze at the base of his spike or a thumb swirl at its tip. Rigidity faded from Hot Shot's frame quickly, his hips bucking incrementally, internal sensors growing hotter and hotter. Panting loudly, the red youngling was thrusting with wild abandon into Wedge's roughened digits in astroseconds, trembling harder as he felt his partner's other servo grope along the underside of his exposed aft.

"We-weaah! W-wedge, I-i-i- O-oooh Primus!," he moaned, jerking at a particularly delicious stroke on his spike tip.

"L-look at you go, Hot Shot," the ex-Decepticon complimented lowly, his own fans whirring in the space between them. "It feels good, doesn't it? Yeah, I know it does... Frag my servo a-as much as you want. You're doing so well."

Hot Shot could only hiccup wantonly at the praise, neural net ablaze with desire as his processor began to blank from too much feedback. He was climbing higher and higher in his charge, fans squealing and hips clanging loudly as he rocked between Wedge's fist and pelvis, actions growing even more erratic with each passing moment. He felt the thin film covering his valve snap away at a press from the digits curling around his aft, and before he could hiss at the stinging sensation, a large finger tip was sliding around the aperture's rim, toying with the inlaid sensor nodes hidden in the mesh. A little squeal escaped the red youngling at the conflicting sensations, his legs threatening to give out under him, but Wedge kept him upright with his frame and hardened servos; stroking the spike in even, long swipes while that daring finger was bobbing against the lip of his now-open valve in quick, teasing touches.

"Y-you're really well lubricated," the taller recruit said, a hint of static lacing his tone. "Can you feel that?"

The Autobot shivered hard, grunting and moaning as his knee joints spread a little wider, emblazoned by the sensation of hot lubricant dripping down his thighs and to the floor. His spark was swollen in his chestplates, stinging the edges of its chamber, while every piston and pump in his chassis was working overtime, hurrying to compete in a race that Hot Shot wasn't actually apart of. The multi-changer was just starting to release puffs of steam when a pock-marked digit dug daringly deeper into his valve, diving head-long into a group of nodes just past the entrance. Engine squealing, Hot Shot jolted straight up; visual pixels bursting as he screamed his partner's name at the moment of his completion.

When everything settled again, it was to find himself leaning against the wall bodily, legs weak and spark spinning slowly in its sore chamber. His HDU was flooded by a serious of notices, all of which he dismissed at once. He already knew he was in a state of exhaustion. "W-wedge...?," he called out with a numb glossa, turning his helm to look for his friend.

There was a sense of relief to know that the orange youngling was still there... though Hot Shot was a bit unnerved by the wide-optic stare that his companion was giving him. "W-why are you staring a-at me like t-that...?"

"E-eh... It's, it's not you," Wedge quickly answered, his gaze jumping up and down from the floor repeatedly, "Well, n-not entirely. Just, um... You may want to watch your step when you move. You made a bigger mess than I was, uh, anticipating."

"Wha...?" Hot Shot pushed himself away from his spot, hearing the splash before he saw it: a sizeable puddle spread out on the floor where he had just been standing, the same sheen as the lubricant streaked in torrential lines down his inner legs. Immediately, the red recruit covered his face, fuel tanks twisting in shame at the mess he had made. "H-how did I e-even-?!"

Wedge was at his side at once, taking one servo away from the other youngling's face while his other arm wrapped around his chassis comfortingly. "It's okay, Hot Shot," he soothed with a kiss to his friend's knuckles. "You've got such a sleek, versatile form; high-performance systems require all sorts of specialty maintenance and gear. It shouldn't be all that surprising you got a little extra coolant in your reserves. I just was caught by surprise when you squirted it all over."

"Besides," the ex-Decepticon chuckled in good humour, "It's nice to know you _gush_ over me."

He was still a thousand times embarrassed, and Wedge's crummy joke wasn't going to make him laugh, but Hot Shot would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little better thanks to the triple-changer's attention. At least, he didn't want to curl up into a corner and cry at his freak-show frame and its unexpected oddities. "T-there's so much of it though," he stuttered for an astrosecond, looking the orange youngling in his optics.

His companion glanced at the mess on the floor, shrugging as he nodded his helm in time. "Well, yeah, it is a bit much but it'll clear up once the incinerator is activated during the night. So the only thing we need to worry about is you."

Hot Shot turned his attention to his legs again, making a face at the drying lubricant. "Slag... I don't have any rags on me!"

"Thankfully, I do," Wedge announced, drawing a soft clothe out of subspace. Before the Autobot could reach for it though, the orange youngling was dropping to his knees; gently grasping a calf as he began to wipe from the back of the heel and up.

"W-wait! Wedge, I c-can do that!," Hot Shot protested, cheekplates warming up quickly.

The taller recruit kept the rag out of reach when his partner tried to snatch it, smirking up at the multi-changer. "Oh no, no,no, Hot Shot. It would be irresponsible of me to leave you like this after I snapped your seal." An absolutely devious light bloomed in Wedge's optics as his grin grew several more inches. "Besides," he hummed, in a tone that was making Hot Shot's sensory grid crackle again, "You made such beautiful sounds during all of that. I _really_ want a taste."

"W-wedge, yo-ooooohhhh! O-oh! WEDGE!"

Any protests the red youngling had were thrown out the window as soon as his friend had dived forward; devious glossa and denta making a path up his inner thighs. Each lick and bite sent jolts of pleasure zipping across his neural net, yet none of that compared to the moment when Wedge climbed up to his still exposed valve. Hot Shot moaned wantonly at the first swipe of glossa along the tender outer rim, mewling as it struck deeper, as though it were a creature desperate for a home. The shorter recruit hoped it would nest there forever; bucking his hips while he struggled to cycle in cool air, weak pants passing back and forth from his intakes and vents instead.

He didn't complain as the triple-changer pulled away to suckle minutely at a thigh, before throwing it over a shoulder tire and returning to his meal. The squeal Hot Shot gave might have made him cringe if he wasn't so intent on staying his captor's prey. Greedily, he ground against Wedge's face as he clutched the other's helm closer, crying lewdly with every wriggle of glossa and skimming of sharp denta on his exterior array. It didn't take long for his over-sensitized systems to throw the red youngling into another overload; this time he heard and felt as the wave of lubricant splashed out of his writhing frame. The orange recruit pressed his mouth fully to the valve as it happened, drinking the extra fluid down eagerly; his chin glistening when he finally pulled away, which he wiped with a corner of his cleaning rag.

"There," he rumbled in pleasure, guiding the exhausted Hot Shot to sit on his folded legs. "I'd say you're good and clean now."

Dim optics glanced downwards in partial interest, finding that yes, the lubricant had been wiped from his legs and pelvic plating. No thanks in part to Wedge's wicked glossa. It was with relief that the multi-changer watched as his codpiece slid back in place, covering his interface array once again... though he felt horrible a klik after, realizing that he'd been brought to overload twice now while his friend had received no attention in return.

"I-i, I'm sorry. Y-you didn't-," Hot Shot began, words coming a little slower in his tiredness.

Construction-heavy fingers gently drew his chin up, the Autobot pulled into a kiss. In the back of his processor, he noted that he could still taste his own lubricants on the ex-Decepticon's mouth. "Don't worry about it," Wedge said, breaking the kiss eventually. He pressed his forehelm flat against the other recruit's, smiling as he gazed deeply into those vibrant, blue orbs. "I wanted your pleasure to be the focus; this was your first time after all. These things should be special. Besides, if you're that insistent, you can always return the favour next time."

Hot Shot blushed, the implication of them having a repeat of this orn's activities causing his spark to pulsate quickly in want.

"For now though," the orange recruit sighed, "We need to get out of here and get you washed up. The first-years will be released from their class in the next breem. And I think you could use an early recharge, without any stress."

That all sounded so nice... It would have been even nicer if Wedge could have lain with him in the berth after it all, but Hot Shot kept his lip components clamped tightly on those desires. They hadn't gotten around to discussing that sort of intimacy, given the circumstances against them. Still, the red youngling enjoyed the rough servos that massaged lightly at his lower back struts as he was helped into a stand; Wedge remaining nearly hip-to-hip with the Autobot while they walked to the washrack, chatting quietly the entire trip.

**C.M.D: Hope you enjoyed the oneshot! And no, I'm not quite done. Got some more fic plans set for the near future.**  
**Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
